


Touch me, Know me.

by casialuna



Series: I told the stars about you. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, I PROMISE THIS FIC IS COMPLETELY SFW, I have deep-seated emotional pain after writing this, I tried to make the character as gender neutral as possible to keep it open for ANYONE, M/M, No beta only girlbossery, Other, Soft Din Djarin, Tagged as F/M and M/M because why not, This is based off of a hc I wrote about in a discord server, This oc is charlie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who said you couldn't touch a mandalorian's face?, Wordcount: 100-2.000, bc is charlie a boy or girl i don't know, but only for a few minutes, but they're just shorter than Din, i want what they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casialuna/pseuds/casialuna
Summary: A soft moment between Din and Charlie.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: I told the stars about you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204316
Kudos: 16





	Touch me, Know me.

You sit in the cockpit plotting a course for Naboo. It's a long journey from where you are so it'll take a couple of days. This means you and Din will finally have some time together.  _ Alone _ . You hear a soft voice behind you, Din is putting The Child to bed so the two of you can enjoy each other's company. Once the course had been set, you quickly hop down into the main area and you make your way towards where you and Din sleep.

"Cyar'ika I want to show you something," You feel your heart flutter in your chest, you know he isn't showing you his face but you can feel that it is something important. He stands behind you and you can feel his breath,  _ he took off his helmet _ , you can’t help but panic for a moment. You stiffen in fear of accidentally seeing him but before you can overthink anything, you feel a strip of fabric cover your eyes and darken everything around you. 

“Are you gonna murder me?” You jokingly ask, there’s some tension and you want to avoid that. He laughs which he never did much when you first met but now he’s becoming more comfortable and open with vulnerability. “No, just trust me.” You nod silently and he takes your hand. He guides you forward and you hear a bit of shuffling and creaking. Din removes the blindfold from your eyes and he taps your cheek twice. This is his way of telling you to open your eyes. When they open you he’s sitting on a very small and destroyed armchair you stole from some random planet. His helmet is on but he is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Before you could even ask what’s going on he pulls you forward between his legs, “I want you to straddle me.” His voice comes out breathy through the modulator. Without any hesitation you’re on his lap, hovering. He looks up at you through the helmet and he pulls you down fully on his lap. You’re still a bit confused, as you are both fully clothed but you trust whatever he's going to do. “Now what?”, you ask.

“Well, Cyar’ika, I’m going to put this blindfold back on you and I am going to remove my helmet.” He pauses, you can tell he wants to continue and you give him a questioning look. Din doesn’t acknowledge it and puts the blindfold over your eyes again, just like he said he would. You hear the click of his helmet, a shift, and then a loud clank. He probably threw the helmet off the side of the chair. He exhales shakily, you can hear it loud and clear. Din takes your hands and puts them on his cheeks. His large hands cover your much smaller ones. Despite being a similar age you are a bit shorter than he is. His hands are cold but his face is warm, it’s a nice mix.

“We know the creed,” He pauses to regain his composure, “I cannot show my face, but nowhere does it say that no one is allowed to feel it.” You’re taken aback. You’ve touched Din’s face before but it was always in passing, or when he kissed you and you’d grab onto whatever you could… but never like this. “Thank you, my love.” You say this barely above a whisper. Pulling yourself closer to him, your bodies are now flush against each other. You can feel him breathing and you place a kiss gently on his forehead. He tenses as your hands slowly begin to feel all-over. Din places his hands behind you to hold and balance you. One of your hands is holding his cheek, while the other gently traces his forehead, down to his eyebrow and lid, then down his aquiline nose. You then repeat the other side. You take notice of how he has scars and how his cheeks are soft and full. You don’t realize you’re smiling at him but Din sees and smiles just at the sight of you. A giggle escapes you. 

Both of your thumbs trace over his lips and he gently kisses them. You feel all the way down to his neck, feeling any wrinkles and scars. He tensed under you with the first scar so you moved slower, more gently, by the third or fourth he was relaxed again. At one point he began quietly humming. Your hands made their way back up Din’s head but this time you feel his hair, and how it curls near his neck because of how overgrown it is, or how he has a small scar near his scalp. The more you feel Din’s face the more you realize how much you love him, “You’re beautiful and I don’t need to see your face to know that.” He stiffens under your touch again, no one has ever called him beautiful and a lot of this is new to him despite the fact that you two have been together for some time. 

You’re still blindfolded but you take Din’s face in your hands again and pull back as if you were looking at him. You feel a couple of tears come down his cheeks and your eyes begin to water too, “ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuu… I love you, I  _ know  _ you.” Neither of you cares that you probably butchered the phrase and it doesn’t matter. He understood. It shocked him a bit because he didn’t know you knew much Mando’a but what he didn’t know is that you’d been trying to learn it for a while. “I could stay like this forever, even if you can’t see me.” You let go of his face to hug him. The two of you in each other’s arms for what feels like an eternity but in reality only a couple of minutes. He whispers something and you can’t hear him, “What?”

“I said, I would marry you if you’d let me.” You turn and softly kiss his neck, “Is that so?” you respond playfully. “Yes, but first can we go to bed? I promise we can talk about this in the morning.” This is probably the most you've ever smiled in the span of a couple of hours. Din may be tired but you know he’s 100% serious about this. He helps you up and turns you away from him so he can turn off the lights. Suddenly the room went from dark to pitch black. You know that’s your cue to remove the blindfold. You can walk in the darkness perfectly well, you know the Razor Crest like the back of your hand. Din guides you to the bed anyways just to keep you safe, and you fall asleep in his arms dreaming of what’s to come in the future days, weeks, and years. 


End file.
